


Boxes of Wen

by MoragMacPherson



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vignette, little pieces of a much larger idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: Similar to holocrons, the Boxes of Wen project beings of remarkable insight and abilities. They never open by accident.





	1. An Opening

**Author's Note:**

> What does my brain do when I'm considering writing for a new fandom? It comes up with crossover concepts, of course. The Star Wars galaxy is no different, and this concept is the most manageable. There will likely be more of these as I warm back up to writing, potentially with changes in rating.

Master Yoda meditated before the Box of Wen, seeking refuge from the impatience that gnawed at his heart. After several days, a man in robes similar to his own appeared. "Good to see you it is," he said.

"Is it?" the figure asked.

"Many days your appearance I have hoped for, yes," said Yoda.

The holo appeared to swallow roughly. "I see," he said, looking down.

"Trouble you, do I?" asked Yoda, slightly disappointed that the Box seemed determined to increase his agitation. 

"Well, yes. Rule One, you understand, and I can't help but worry that I've done something wrong," said the man.

"Unfamiliar am I with your Rule One," said Yoda.

"'Never underestimate a small, elderly, knowing-looking unarmed monk,'" recited the figure, with a wheeze of knowing laughter at the end.

Master Yoda joined him in laughing. "Wise are you in the ways of the Force then."


	2. A Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Diasterisms for this, because she gave me a perfectly wonderful fic idea and then this… establishing shot showed up instead. Quotation is from Terry Pratchett’s Thief of Time.

Bodhi Rook remembered asking his mother where the name, “Guardians of the Whills” came from, after passing the mendicants in the street.

“I think they named themselves for the Boxes of Wen,” she’d told him. “Wen, Whills, it’s much the same,” she said with a laugh as they returned home.

“What is a Box of Wen?” he asked.

“An object of pure kyber, with great lessons inside,” she said. “It’s said they speak only to the Jedi.” Bodhi nodded at this, wondering whom the boxes would speak to now, with the Jedi all gone. 

“What kind of lessons?” he asked.

His mother’s eyes had grown very soft then, and she’d pulled an ancient piece of flimsi from a shelf. “Your father took this lesson from the Guardians many years ago, then gave it to me as a wedding present. Can you read it for me?” she asked, handing it to Bodhi.

Bodhi held the piece with the highest reverence as he read aloud. “‘Wen considered the nature of time and understood that the universe is, instant by instant, recreated anew. Therefore, he understood, there is in truth no past, only a memory of the past. Blink your eyes, and the world you see next did not exist when you closed them. Therefore, he said, the only appropriate state of the mind is surprise. The only appropriate state of the heart is joy. The sky you see now, you have never seen before. The perfect moment is now. Be glad of it.’” He could feel tears in his own eyes to match the ones he saw in his mother’s. “That’s a very beautiful lesson.”

His mother blinked her tears away. “In each perfect moment, all is as the Force wills it,” she said, taking back the flimsi and replacing it on the shelf. In that perfect moment, Bodhi understood.


End file.
